


The Switch

by meenza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meenza/pseuds/meenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gods are always meddling with their children’s lives. This time Aphrodite decides it would be fun to mess with the Demi-Gods love lives by using her Godly Powers to switch Nico and Jason’s bodies. Aphrodite tells them the only way they can return is if they help each other achieve true love. Jason is determined to take advantage of the situation to help Nico. Nico is just trying to avoid Piper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be interesting to write.  
> Hope you guys like it!

NICOS PERSPECTIVE:

Nico covers his head with his pillow in attempt to block out the sound of campers heading to breakfast. Holy Hades his head really hurt, he had a raging headache. He yawns…he doesn’t want to get up he thinks to himself. He knows he has to get up and go see Hazel for breakfast. He tumbles out of bed barely focusing on the bedding trailing along with him to the bathroom. His body feels strange, heavier than usual… it’s probably yesterday’s sword fighting practice it had been a long day of practice and his body must be numb. God why did Percy have to push him so hard in training?

He runs his hand through his mass of black curls out of habit ….but wait what…his hands run out of hair to run through. Did someone cut his hair while he was asleep? If this was the stolls idea of a joke he would send them to the underworld to see how they liked the fields of asphodel. 

He sprints into the bathroom expecting to see his black hair cropped short but what he sees is almost worse. He was expecting to see a scrawny 15 year old, with black bags under his eyes and a mop of black curls spilling onto his skeletally thin pale face. Instead he was met with the shocked face of an attractive muscular 17 year old. The boy that looks back at him is blonde with a military haircut and a scar on his upper lip. The boys sky blue eyes are petrified with shock making them look all the more foreign. 

Nico closes his eyes and counts to three. This had to be a dream…that’s it he was dreaming. Demi gods always had weird nightmares that made no sense this had to be one of them. But when he opens his eyes the boy was still there with a look of intense confusion on his face. 

“No…” Nico whispered this is not happening. He exits the bathroom still in a state of denial. That’s when he realizes what he failed to notice before that he is not even in his own cabin. He was in Jason Graces’ cabin as well as body. At that moment the door of the cabin bursts open and an angry looking Nico Di Angelo bursts in. 

JASONS PERSPECTIVE:

Jason groaned he felt like his head had been split open. He struggled in the mess of sheets around him. He opened his eyes, it was so dark he could barely see. He didn’t remember closing all the blinds before he feel asleep last night. Weird. 

He brushed hair out of his eyes, wow he needed a haircut, when had his hair gotten this long? What he needed even more was an aspirin for his pounding headache. He fought the sheets for freedom and pulled himself to his feet and almost fell over. Wow, what was wrong with him, his sense of balance was way off and he felt lighter than usual. This wasn’t good he was probably coming down with the flu…or something

He was so disoriented that he stumbled a few times on his way to the bathroom. He didn’t bother with the blinds. All he needed to do was wash his face or take a shower maybe that would make him feel better, calm his body down. 

He stumbled into the bathroom blearily rubbing his face. Even his hands looked paler in the darkness of his cabin. He splashes water onto his face and looks up at his reflection. 

His reflection…there is a problem it’s not his reflection looking back at him. It was Nico Di Angelo’s. It takes him a moment to register the fact that he is not in his own body. 

He bursts out of what he quickly realized was Nicos cabin and runs towards his own, not bothering to knock he bursts into his cabin only to see himself standing with the same confused look on his…my…..face…what the hell was going on??? Nico seemed just as confused and frightened as he was. 

Right at that moment a shimmering mist appeared in the area between disoriented Nico and Jason. It was an iris message from someone. Jason had enough wit about him to approach it and so did Nico. 

The image cleared and they were both taken aback… The women in the picture was the most beautiful woman Jason had ever seen. Her hair shimmered constantly changing form…her eyes seemed to be one color and every color at the same time. With a start he realized that she looked like Piper. They had the same shade of hair and sweet smile. So this must be Aphrodite. 

For the first time he was aware of Nicos body… He looked down at his pale physique noticing that he was in nothing but black boxers.

Nico seemed to be in a similar state of shock still gaping at Aphrodite. He wondered who Aphrodite looked like for Nico. 

He was brought back to reality by a sound of a musical laugh that made his heart melt. 

“My darlings you are in a state you should see yourselves.” Said Aphrodite whimsically. 

“Poor dears, I am sure you are confused. But like you might have figured out I switched your bodies for a bit… Dionysus helped with the mind switch. You see he owed me a favor.” 

“Wait…what…you…why?” Sputtered Nico angrily wearing his usual scowl except it was displayed on Jason’s features instead of Nicos. The whole experience was surreal.  
“Don’t sound so angry my darling.” Aphrodite crowed looking at Nico like he was two. 

“YOU SWITCHED MY BODY WITH JASONS AND YOU WANT ME NOT TO BE ANGRY! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT?” Nico bellowed. It was so strange hearing his voice Jason thought. It was deeper than he expected. 

Aphrodite’s form grew blazing white all of a sudden and Jason was forced to look away…Great Nico had angered her and now they were both going to be killed by the Goddess of love. Her body reformed and went back to its constant fluctuating form.

“I will not be spoken to with such an insolent tone spawn of hades.” Said Aphrodite in a sickly sweet tone that scared Jason more than any roar of anger could.  
“I switched your bodies to help you…You don’t seem to appreciate that.”

“We don’t” said Nico seething with anger “Just tell us how to fix this!”

"The only way you can get your bodies back is through helping each other achieve love.” 

There was a moment of silence and Nico seemed to be trying to comprehend what the love Goddess had just said. 

“Love” said Jason speaking for the very first time. Nicos voice sounded so strange coming from his mouth. “What do you mean achieve love?”

“You know exactly what I mean” said Aphrodite with a mischievous wink. “Oh by the way if you tell anyone about the switch you'll be stuck this way forever.”

With that she disappeared in a puff of perfumed mist. Leaving the two teenage boys to deal with the calamity that had befallen them. 

Jason looked at Nico and it seemed like they were in split all over again.


End file.
